Semiconductor devices are very attractive in an electronic industry because of small size, multi-function and/or low fabrication cost thereof. High performance semiconductor devices and/or low cost semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded with the development of the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices have been more highly integrated in order to meet the above demands.